


Collateral

by Futa_Fairy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Cheating, Cuckolding, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Yuri, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futa_Fairy/pseuds/Futa_Fairy
Summary: Lena gets in deep to Pharah while playing poker. Lena offers a night with her girlfriend, widowmaker, as collateral. Naturally, she loses and Pharah claims her prize with Tracer watching. Warning: Contains Cheating/cuckolding/NTR. Also, contains Futa/futanari/girl penis. You have been warned! I like Pharah idk why I made her kinda mean!! Sorry!
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Collateral

The sun’s burning light began to tuck itself gently behind the clouds of London. An orange hue spilled across the sky as day turned to dusk. A spunky brown haired woman leapt off the Overwatch transport in a skin tight tracksuit that hugged her slender curves well; Lena “Tracer” Oxton newly arrived from a mission to Brazil. Quickly following the woman is the taller, more athletically built, Fareeha ‘Pharah’ Amari and gorgeous Angela ‘Mercy’ Ziegler the latter’s voluptuous curves fill any outfit out to perfection.

“Come on you two! My place is just around the corner! Let’s go have some fun!” Tracer leapt in the air cheering all the while pushing Mercy forward gleefully giggling. 

“Tracer, we already agreed to spend the night at your place. No need to rush us there.” Pharah said with held back laughter breaking up the stern tone she attempted to use.

The trio quickly made their way into Tracer's apartment. That block of London was lined with trees and towering full brick apartments. The melody of birds and the rhythm of the streets brought the area to life. Pharah strolled into the apartment last and became fixated on a tall, unbelievably curvy, blue-skinned female cooking in the kitchen. Pharah felt a burning deep inside as she gazed over the large perfectly shaped ass. Fareeha’s own anatomy began growing in response to the mouth watering view. The shorts, the woman had on, barely did anything to contain the firm yet soft expanse of her ass as those cheeks wobbled with the each subtle motion she made cooking.

Mercy turned back to her girlfriend, her large bosom shook at the sudden motion. Mercy quickly realized the look of lust on Pharah's face. She’d seen it many times before, Pharah was completely drooling over something. Her girlfriend's arousal could be seen not only in her face but also by the large bulge forming in Pharah’s jeans. Strands of Angela’s golden blonde hair soared through the air as she turned to see what was having this affect on her lover. Her eyes quickly honed in on the vast curve of Amelie ‘Widowmaker’ Lacroix’s otherworldly ass. 

“Hey! Snap out of it you perv! You’ve seen Amelie before jeez.” Mercy protested, she wasn't jealous by any means. Everyone agreed Amelie had the best ass by far in the team. Rumor has it, Tracer fucked Widow a few times on missions while she was still with Talon. A big scandal at the time but hardly anything other than trivial now. 

“O-oh, I-I wasn't looking at her babe! I was just lost in the beauty of Lena’s place!” the athletic egyptian rubbed the back of her neck while Angela narrowed her gaze, her generous bust on full display for Fareeha to see. Before Mercy turned back to Lena offering the Brit a bright smile.

The trio made their way into the spacious living room which was attached to the kitchen. A large sliding door offered a breathtaking view of the city. Amelie brought over some food and exchanged pleasantries with the group. Fareeha leered at Amelie’s ass each time she bent over to give Angela and Lena a hug. Amelie bowed slightly before walking back into the kitchen to wash dishes and enjoy the view of her lovely girlfriend Lena being the center of attention.  
After some drinks and a few card games Fareeha gathered the now empty dishes and brought them over to Amelie in the modern styled kitchen. She quietly set down the dishes on the counter before she smacked and groped the french woman's shapely ass. Palming the soft flesh in her hands as if she was trying to make pie dough. 

Amelie gasped and turned around, her face was flushed with either anger or arousal. Widow’s eyes narrowed and brows furrowed, “Just what...the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” 

“Nice to see you’ve still got some fight. I thought you may have lost it after becoming Lena’s housewife practically. I don't know how Lena got a drop dead gorgeous woman like you. I bet she can’t even handle all that ass you got Amelie.” Fareeha held a cocky grin the entire time. 

“E-excusez moi?! S-she can handle me just fine I’ll have you know. What would Mercy think if she saw what you just did!?” protested Amelie, a slight blush of embarrassment grew on the french woman's face. 

“She doesn't care, Angela knows no one can replace her. Not to mention she enjoys hearing and seeing me break other people's partners.” Fareeha undressed Amelie with her deep hazel eyes. She pushed her hips forward in an attempt to show off her growing arousal at Widow’s lewd body. 

It worked to perfection as Amelie stole a brief look at the swollen mass of flesh trapped behind denim. “I-Is that real?! That’s gotta be a strapon or something. F-focus Amelie! I still can’t believe she just walked in here and smacked my ass!” thought Amelie, she looked up to meet Fareeha’s gaze eye to eye. “I won’t be your next ‘conquest’ Fareeha, I’m sure Lena wouldn’t like you acting like this toward me either! Get out of the kitchen… now.”

The mocha skinned vixen offered a shrug before biting her bottom lip and walking back to the pair of Lena and Angela. “I can’t believe her! I’ve never liked her. Always so cocky… what was that about. And just what was in her pants!?”

The night went on and as Amelie waved bye to the trio and went off to sleep early in Lena’s bed; the group was deep in a high stakes game of poker. Lena was in deep, she fell for Fareeha goading her into betting more and more until she had nothing left to offer. Or so she thought.

“C-come one Fareeha just cut me some slack one more round I know I’ll win at least half of it back!” begged Lena.

“If you’re that desperate why don't you… offer something… more entertaining to me then?” proposed Fareeha with a devious smirk. 

“L-Like what, exactly?” 

“If you lose this next hand… you watch me fuck Amelie... tonight... in your bed.” 

“You can’t be serious!? -if i don't Amelie will be pissed i gambled our vacation money away- Fine, but if I win… not only do I get some of my money back but Angela has to join me and Amelie for a threesome! Ha!” 

Fareeha grinned so heavily her lips parted ever so slightly showing her teeth. “Deal.”

“Oh my, looks like you’ve put yourself in a pickle Lena dear! Hehe, I hope you’ll keep your word.” probed Fareeha, while chuckling behind her hand.

Lena looked utterly defeated, “I can't believe I lost… s-surely you weren't serious Fareeha?!” the young woman had her hands folded tightly in her lap.

“Oh she’s serious love, she gets off on this kind of stuff. I’m heading off to bed in the guest bedroom… I’ll need to grab my headphones for tonight. Wouldn’t want Amelie’s moaning keeping me up all night.” Angela smirked with an equally devilish grin to that of her lover’s before kissing Fareeha on the cheek and walking off. 

“Yup, you know the bet Lena sweet, I get to fuck Amelie tonight… and… you get to watch.” Fareeha spoke with a tone of domination in her voice. Her words dripped with lust, she rose to her feet pulling Lena up as well. Fareeha’s athletic 6ft (183cm) frame towered over Tracer’s more slender 5ft 4in (162cm) body. The former exuded power and dominance. Her powerful thighs and big ass weren’t the only things packed into those tight jeans. Defeated by a true alpha, Lena’s eyes wandered down in defeat. 

Tracer led the victorious Fareeha to her bedroom where Amelie laid naked and ready on the cerulean sheets. Fareeha licked her lips looking upon Widow’s body under the thin sheet. The blue-skinned assassin’s curves could be easily seen even under the sheet. Her wide hips rose like the soft hills in southern France. Amelie turned onto her stomach in her slumber, her large ass jiggled slightly with the movement. 

“I can’t believe you scored such a babe Lena! Why don’t you strip for me real quick before I wake up your debt collateral.” 

“W-what?! F-fine… I cant believe Angela is fine with you doing this.” Lena hardly protested. She pulled her shirt off allowing her modest B-cup breasts to be on full display for Fareeha. Next the brit turnt and pulled her pants down. Tracer's body didn't have the absurd curves of her friends. Her toned core, shapely butt and cute face were still radiantly beautiful. 

“Mmhm, you have a great ass too… might have to bend you over after I’m done with Amelie. Now let me see what equipment you’re packing… surely you’ve got something nice for Amelie to stay with you.” Fareeha mused folding her arms under her large bust. 

Lena turned a bright shade of crimson; she held her arms behind her back turning to face Fareeha. The brit’s painfully hard 4inch(10cm) member curved upward slightly and bounced on pace with the young woman's heartbeat. 

Fareeha quickly drew a hand to cover her mouth. “Mfphm! Ha-O-o my GOD! I coulda sworn you at least were packing 6inches(15cm)! It’s so thin too! It’s so cute! Shit, if that’s what Amelie’s been working with she might be in for a rough ride tonight.” 

Speaking of the topic of conversation, Widow rustled in her sleep at the sudden noise. “W-what is going on dear… *processing Lena naked and Pharah watching* just what the fuck is going on here?!” Amelie pulled the sheet to cover her perky C-cup breasts. 

“Well sugar tits, you’re ass is mine tonight and Lena is here to watch. Ain't that right Tracer?” Fareeha walked over and sat on the edge of the bed leering over Amelie. Widow looked toward her sweet Lena in shock hoping for the girl to object or say this was all a dream. 

“S-she’s right luv. I was losing bad in a game of poker so… Fareeha suggested I offer you as collateral. J-just for tonight!” 

Amelie threw off the sheet and stormed over to Lena, her ass and breasts shooked with each step giving Fareeha a frontrow view to the best show in town. Amelie cocked her arm back and slapped Lena across the face. “I-I can’t believe you! I’m your girlfriend not some whore to use for your stupid bets! Ugh!! I can’t believe this. J-just get this all over with Fareeha. I know you planned this the moment Lena invited you over… you’re sick.” 

Lena slowly brought a hand to touch the stinging pain on her cheek, the brunette sat down on the leather chair in the corner of the room in a slight daze. Fareeha stood and walked over to Amelie stopping mere inches away. Amelie was tall at 5ft 9inches(175cm) but still felt small as Fareeha’s larger frame loomed over her. 

Fareeha pulled off her top letting her large D-cup mocha breasts drop free. She then roughly grabbed Amelie’s tits. “Now, on your knees and unzip my jeans… I’ll show you and Lena what a real alpha cock looks like.” those strong arms rested on her hips waiting for the bombshell to continue. 

“Ugh, merde...you’re insufferable… you're a typical meathead, I bet you can’t even make me cum.” Amelie snorted as she rolled her eyes and kneeled before Fareeha’s powerful figure. 

“Hmm, is that so, then let's make one last wager. If I make you cum before you make me cum… I get to have you for another night at a place of my choosing.” 

“Pfft, god I hate cocky pricks like you… you’re on! I’ll put her in her place for you Lena sweety! If I win Lena and I get to fuck Angela AND I’ll tell all the girls in overwatch how you were an awful lay!” Amelie smiled back at Lena. The young brit was nervous, she’d heard Pharah brag about her various ‘conquests’ as she called them. However, if anyone could win that bet it’d be her partner! Or so the heroine thought. 

“Hmpf, Lena made a similar bet...it's gonna be great breaking you Amelie dear… hurry up and pull my cock out I know you want too.” 

Amelie rolled her eyes but proceeded to unzip Fareeha’s skin tight jeans. Hearing Fareeha mention her ‘cock’ Amelie cursed herself for thinking her sweet Lena was the only futa on the team. Moira was the only other futa she’d met and honestly, Amelie didn’t think they were all that common. 

Snapping her focus back to the task at hand, the bulge she noticed earlier in the kitchen was even larger now. The sound of the zipper filled the quiet room only to be broken by the audible gasp of both Amelie and Lena’s reaction to witnessing Fareeha’s thick, half-hard, member flopped out onto Amelie’s face. The musky girldick covered half of Amelie’s face as it slowly continued to grow. 

“F-fuck she’s hung… t-this cant be happening it’s not even fully hard and she’s twice as big as Lena!” Amelie thought to herself. The woman would never admit to it but, her pussy began to stir with desire. 

Fareeha simply smirked as she watched Amelie slowly stroke her girthy cock to life. Amelie was completely enthralled with this monster. It kept swelling until it became hard as steel throbbing with each pump of blood that flooded into the turgid member; it was then that Fareeha’s heavy orbs swung into view for Widow. They dangled with a sense of heavy weight. Filled with baby batter, easily the biggest balls she’d ever seen. 

“God, even the smell of her dick is intoxicating… s-she’s like a sex goddess… I-I need to taste her.” Amelie’s thoughts began to betray her. The young woman slid her free hand and down to her dripping pussy before pushing two dainty yet dexterous fingers in. She hoped no one noticed but Fareeha and Lena both did.

“Stop playing with yourself you slut and take me in that sassy mouth of yours. Give Lena a show on how much of a cockslut you are.” Fareeha smacked Widow’s hand off her erection. The dark-skinned woman struck Amelie’s face with the side of her heavy cock and forced her cock head into Widow’s sultry mouth. Watching her girl girlfriends luscious lips spread around that behemoth was both tragic and mind numbingly arousing for Lena. 

Amelie feinted a protest but quickly wrapped both her hands around that cannon and began working the fat piece of meat into her mouth. Slurping echoed throughout the room as strings of spit and precum dangled from Amelie’s face and Fareeha’s girl cock.

Fareeha switched her sights from the skilled woman on her knees to Lena who hadn’t moved from her heavy slouch on the chair in the corner of the room. The brit had clearly orgasmed already judging by the weak and watery sperm puddle on her stomach. She continued to stroke herself to the lewd display before her. 

“Enough, you cock hungry bitch. On the bed, face that juicy ass towards me. I hope you're ready to do this all over again ‘cuz you're about to lose this bet.” 

The brown futa cock popped out of Amelie’s mouth. The poor girl took a moment to rub her sore jaw that Fareeha nearly dislocated. “F-fine, don’t think you’ve won yet! You may be bigger than my cherie but size isn't everything!” Even as she sassed, the woman dominating her in front of Lena, Amelie obeyed and laid on the bed sticking her wide hips and bubble butt in the air for Fareeha. 

Amelie felt a heavy thud that sent ripples over her magnificent backside. She couldn’t help but doubt her chances once she felt Fareeha hotdog her ass with that overgrown fuckstick. She knew her pussy was about to get dominated. Widow was filled with both excitement and guilt knowing Lena was watching. Fareeha smacked and groped Amelie’s divine ass with one hand and snuck the other to her lover's clit and rubbed it with skill. Widow squirmed under the attention, her soaking womanhood flowed like a river over Fareeha’s fingers. She brought her fingers up and licked them. 

“J-just fuck me already!!” Amelie screamed out, quickly covering her mouth and turning to see if Lena heard her. She did, her girlfriend’s face was one of shocked, arousal, switching swiftly to defeat. 

Fareeha said nothing, offering a slight snort before lining up her member and slowly pushing it forward, inch by massive inch. Fully erect Pharah was an impressive 12.5inches (~32cm) her girth was often compared to her companions wrists but it was always thicker. Amelie was feeling every bit of that bitchbreaker. Her moans grew louder with each passing second. 

“Hmpf, is she always this vocal during sex Lena dear? She seems to be really feeling me huh? Time to stop messing around and put the other half in!”

“N-no, she normally moans q-quietly…” answered Lena timidly. 

“F-fuck Lena she’s so BIG! AGHH! W-wait, other half? Wait a sec!” Amelie was quite distracted by how great it felt to be stretched and filled as Fareeha entered her. However when overhearing Fareeha mention she was only half way in Amelie knew she’d lost. 

With a powerful thrust that made both women's round asses quake, Fareeha hilted herself deeper than anyone had gone before inside Amelie. The latter let out a bellow of ecstasy as she squirted and orgasmed all over that mocha cock. Amelie’s soaked snatch clamped tighter than any pussy Fareeha had ever fucked. Amelie pussy had a mind of its own as the walls seemed to be massaging Fareeha’s girthy member trying to squeeze out a reward of fresh, hot cum.

“Arrgh, fuck you’re gripping me so tight, I can’t believe you already came?! Hahaha! I must feel way better than Lena’s tiny dick huh?” Fareeha paused to let Amelie loosen the deathgrip on her cock that nearly forced the cocky egyptian to cum early.

Amelie panted heavily coming to grips with how hard she just orgasmed. The shame she felt would soon be washed away as Fareeha firmly placed both hands on the curvy woman's waist and began to pound into that large ass with powerful deep strokes. Each thrust kissed Amelie’s cervix which started off painful but somewhere in the barrage, each thrust’s pain turned to blissful pleasure. Each thrust went far deeper than Lena had ever gone, Amelie’s moans sounded like honey, dripping with ecstasy and euphoria. Fareeha laughed, beginning to pull the frenchwoman’s hair in rhythm with her thrusts knowing Amelie would cum nonstop on her dick. 

Lena’s now limp little dick was trying in vain to rise again at the lewd sight of her girlfriend taking this monster of a dick. She couldn’t take her eyes of sight of Pharah’s strong thighs and ass flexing with each thrust into her lover.

Without warning Fareeha flipped Amelie onto her back and lifted her legs up. Amelie blinked in shock and arousal as Fareeha put her in a perfect mating press. Amelie looked down now having a great view of the monster she was moments ago taking like a bitch in heat. 

“W-wait Fareeha, you’ll go too deep in this position! You already won ok! I-I’ll let you fuck me one more time after this.” 

“Pfft, please… I’m going to breed you so Lena knows I own your pussy!” Before Amelie could protest, Fareeha hilted her entire cock deep in Amelie. Widow’s juices could be seen spraying out of her stuffed womanhood with each thrust. She subconsciously folded her legs around Fareeha ready to take her seed. 

“F-fuck you’re so much bigger than anyone I’ve fucked! Make me your little cumslut! Breed me in front of Lena!”

“My pleasure! I hope you’re ready, I cum buckets! H-Here we go!!” Fareeha let out a deep powerful moan as her sack bounced and shook pushing rope after rope straight into Amelie’s womb. 

Fareeha laid on top of Amelie for a few minutes, emptying herself completely into Amelie’s flooded womb. When the two finally pulled apart Amelie’s face was stuck in orgasmic bliss as cum oozed out in a steady stream onto the bed where Lena and her slept. Fareeha’s cock was quickly shrinking though still twice as big as Lena’s erect. 

“Well, that was good fuck! Good luck feeling Lena after being with me slut. You should probably go eat my cum out of your girlfriend Lena dear, she’ll likely get pregnant. I’ll call Amelie when I want to cash in my winnings… See ya!”


End file.
